fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibylla Mira
Sibylla Mira (ミラ・シビラ, Mira Shibira), also known as Princess Mononoke (もののけ姫, Mononokehime) is a female, Independent mage who serves the Magic Council as one of its private executioners. A mysterious woman, she lives in the Worth Woodsea, taking care of the forest as it heals from the aftermath of the Oración Seis' strike with Nirvana, earning her the name of the Lady of the Forest (森のレディ, Mori no Redi) by the inhabitants of the forest. Assigned from the Magic Council to be a private executioner, her job is to kill the criminals brought into the Worth Woodsea, in exchange for a large reward. As the public found out the truth of the criminals' executions, she was nicknamed the White-Haired Witch (白髪魔女, Shiraga Majo) and people had misunderstand Sibylla's true objective. Despite the harsh reality, she continues to do her job, giving her the trait of perservance. Sibylla eventually earns recognition for killing an escaped, dangerous, S-Class dark mage, and being interviewed by Jason, she was noted as one of the most isolated mages on Earth Land by the public newspaper. Sibylla's experiences in the Worth Woodsea have built her into a wise lady, able to survive off and defend herself with the natural resources of Earth Land. From the plants of Slimming Mushrooms to Poison Ivy, Sibylla is able to identity any plant and its usage on humans' health. Her capability to speak with animals has allow an unbreakable bond of trust between her and the creatures, from good to evil. This allows her to create peace between wildlife and the humans in Earth Land. Sibylla is also known as the Animal Whisperer (動物ウィスパラー, Dōbutsu u~isuparā), usually hired by many wealthy pet owners to communicate and understand the needs of their friendly companionships. Sibylla's furry companionship is the white wolf, Roxanna. Roxanna is a giant, female wolf who helps Sibylla with her duties and travel around Earth Land. Being one of the most unusual mages seen, she has earn much respect from the Magic Council and the mages of Earth Land. From herbal concoctions to healing, Sibylla is needed for her services due to her magic and abilities throughout the land. Appearance Sibylla is an average-heightened, young woman, standing at five feet and four inches. She is built with a lean body with light-looking muscles. She has dark skin, long white hair- noting her as the White-Haired Witch- with purple eyes. Her hairstyles vary from time-to-time. When seen at the Magic Council Headquarters, Sibylla is seen with a calm and serious expression, getting much respect from the other Magic Council staff. In formal meetings and other events, Sibylla wears royal-blue and azure, halter top gown, adored with powder-blue, fingerless gloves. The dress has golden and powder-blue borders, giving the dress a tile pattern. A heart-shaped sapphire is placed on stomach area of the dress. She wears white slippers, but it can't be seen due to the long drapes of the gown. Living in the Worth Woodsea, Sibylla adapts to her dark surroundings by wearing something called a Resistance Cloak. The Resistance Clock is a navy-blue cloak with a hood and a teal scarf. Perwinkle buttons, shaped like rhombuses, close up the cloak. Borders of gold and perwinkle colors decorated the edge of the cloak. Sibylla's use of the cloak enables her to hide her identity/secrets, have protection, and able to camouflage with her surroundings. She also sports this cloak when she executes criminals for the Magic Council. For someone who combats with magic, Sibylla likes to wear light clothes for easy movement. She ties up her hair, usually with her medallion. The outfit is a navy-blue, diamond pattern, golden-bordered halter top layered on top of a shimmering-blue skirt. Her outfit is also accessorized with sky-blue sleeves and blue bracelets. Her footwear consists of thigh-high, sky-blue socks and knee-high, blue boots. Most of Sibylla's outfits will have blue and yellow hues with the usual rhombus patterns. History Sibylla is the first-born child of the once wealthy and powerful Hiraeth Family, born as Lumina Daphil Hiraeth. Her family had claimed her as the reincarnation of her great-grandmother, Darling Daphne Hiraeth, due to their uncanny resemblance from old photos, but the sources are still unclear. Her father, Alistair Alexander Hiraeth, was an appointed duke and successful businessman in Fiore, making Sibylla a duchess in Fiore and heiress of the Hiraeth Corporation at birth. Her mother, Alexandrine Antoinette O'Shelia Hiraeth, came from the O'Shelia family of long-line mages, letting Sibylla have the genetic ability to wield magic. Since her birth, Sibylla was raised in an etiquette manner. She was held in regal training rigorously, practicing ballroom dancing to vocabulary and precise posture, in commands by her father to staffs of the Hireaeth Mansion. On the other hand, her mother wanted Sibylla to develop her magic, mainly on Crystal Manipulation, the magic Alexandrine naturally developed at a young age. The rigorous training led to her isolation from the outside world, sometimes causing her major depression. After eight years since her birth, her younger sister, Miele Florence Hiraeth, was born. As Miele grew, Sibylla was jealous of her little sister, due to the fact that Miele was spoiled and allowed to socialize with ordinary civilians in her childhood, unlike her. She despised her sister with all her heart, usually repulsive when Miele would make physical contact with her. When Sibylla was 12, Miele had developed a deadly flu. Despite hating her younger sister for her entire life, she did not want Miele to die at an early age. Sibylla decided to create a cure, based on healing plants in Fiore. The doctors treating Miele were amazed at her health progress after consuming Sibylla's amateur cure, stating how she had a gift of natural healing based with plants. After healing Miele, Sibylla eventually grew closer to her younger sister, scheduling time to be able to play with her sister. She would sing lullabies or tell bedtime stories to Miele at night, realizing how much time she had wasted with her little sister and promised herself to protect Miele at all cost. When Sibylla celebrated her 16th birthday, the Hiraeth Mansion was attacked by Fiore's Royal Army. During the attack, Sibylla ran to Miele's room to find two guards surrounding her little sister. Remembering the promise she had kept, Sibylla charged at the guards, getting several injuries, and fortunately grabbed Miele at the right moment. Running away from the guards, Sibylla ran into her father's office, closed the door, only to find Alistair and Alexandrine dead. Looking at her mother, she eyed at the Second Origin's Gauntlet, taking it away from her mother's dead wrist. Hearing Miele's scream, she saw the office's doors opened, sighting Miele's death. Noticing the guards heading towards her, she escaped by the glass windows. Despite falling over five feet, she was able to survive, due to a rose bush breaking her fall. Personality Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia